BLOG!
by margarida is a flower
Summary: Sonny's blog is very famous. Prepare for humor, romance and crazy things! T just in case.
1. DisneypeopleNarnia and Flirt!

**Date: 1****st**** May 2010**

**Sonshine**** says:**

Hi lovers, haters, posers, friends…

So, I just came from our mini-trip to the woods. It didn't work like I wanted but whatever!

I just found out I'm sleepwalker! Now everyone (even my mom!) put the alarm on when I fall asleep. Guys relax! I was just scared about Candy Face!

And thanks to my sleepwalk thing, So Random and Mackenzie Stalls, (I'm sorry) Falls, worked together to kill me.

I just read what I wrote and I think is a little creepy.

Gilroy just asked me and Tawni to do another Gotcha thing. We said no, because what happened back stage made me a kind of sick (Chad I never thought!). And people keep asking what did we said. I mean c'mon! Was weeks ago! Sometimes fans are freak.

Tawni is right and pretty! I bought her that hair curler. Aqua blue like she said. I bought too Grady his game and Zora the camera.

Oh, and I forgot to say lo siento to señor smoothie. REALLY? Now Chad you can un-ban the So Random cast from the banned wall like you promised!

Oh, and Selena. Was fun Friday night with the Jonas, Miley and Dylan and Cole. I never thought you Disney-people have fun like that! And thanks Dylan and Cole for make me guest star on The Suite Life on Deck! I love that show!

When I told all my friends (So Random and a few Mack Falls) and Chad about Dylan and Cole, Chad freaked out about Dylan and his name and blah, blah, blah…

And I almost forgot: HAPPY B-DAY JUST BIEBS!

PEACE & LOVE

Sonny Munroe.

**Comments:**

**DylanTRocks:** You're welcome Sonny! We love So Random!

**ColeSprouse: **Chad freaked out about my bro's name?

**SelGomez: **No prob girl.

**ChadCooper: **Dylan, you're lucky I watch TSLOD!

**PrettyTawni: **Chad Dylan Goldfarb, I mean Cooper, is a TSLOD fan!

**Sonshine: **SHOCK!

**SelGomez: **And what now? U used Cody's 6 month plan in Sonny?

**ChadCooper: **I'm not THAT addicted!

**DylanTRocks: **Glad to know you're our fan. Maybe you could hang out with us Disney-people often.

**Xmiley: **Hey Sonny-Girl! No prob! We Disney-people love having you around!

**NicoH: **You guys talk like you're better than Condor-people!

**NarniaROCKS: **they sorta are.

**ZoraLanc: **Yeah. But whatever!

**SelGomez:** My mission is almost complete.

**PrettyTawni: **Sel, you only mentioned Channy once!

**SelGomez:** Too. But Disney is made a new TV show called Sonny With a Chance. WHAT IT SUNDAYS 8/7c (I think it's the time that airs)

**JUSTINBIEBER:** thanks Sonny!

**ZoraLanc:** Since when do you know Justin Bieber?

**Sonshine:** I went with Debby and Brenda to a concert.

**NarniaROCKS:** Sonny you're the luckiest girl in this universe!

**Xmiley:** THIS universe? We have another?

**PrettyTawni:** Relax Miley, Grady thinks Narnia is real.

**DylanTRocks:** LOL!

**ColeSprouse:** Yeah, XD!

**JUSTINBIEBER:** whats your favorite character?

**NarniaROCKS:** Peter

**JUSTINBIEBER:** oh cool, my favorite is Aslan

**Xmiley:** tell me they aren't talking about Narnia.

**ChadCooper:** They are, and by the way my favorite is Edmund

**Sonshine:** CHAD DYLAN COOPER LIKES CHRONICLES OF NARNIA?

**ChadCooper:** Sorry disappointing you Sonny, but I was a normal child back at 9.

**SelGomez:** Anyway, what did you guys told eachother back stage?

**Sonshine:** WTF? C'MON!

**ChadCooper:** I told her that I wanted to be her friend.

**SelGomez:** Sure you did.

**NicoH:** hey Sel, what about a date?

**SelGomez:** GROSS! NO!

**NicoH:** okay :(

**Sonshine:** PEOPLE! EVERYONE OFF!


	2. Barack Obama?

**Date: 7****th**** May 2010**

**Sonshine**** says:**

Hi folks.

I watched some Sonny With a Chance episodes and WTF? That show is my life here in Hollywood! So yesterday I went to Sonny With a Chance studio to see what they were doing. Demi as an awesome girl showed me the scrip of the EPIC EPISODE called Falling For the Falls. Wait to see. It's funny. The best is Falling For the Falls part 2! In Channy's date happen one thing that if I ever go on a date with Chad, I don't want to happen!

Oh, and I wanted to say to the person who is sending me e-mails saying: MARRY ME! I WILL F*CK YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY. That's just creepy! One more e-mail and I call FBI or CIA! Or Zora.

Oh, and the comments last post, WEIRDO! We, from me hanging out with Disney-people, to TSLOD then to SWAC and then to Justin Bieber, then to Narnia and then to Nico trying flirting with Selena! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!

And I wanna thank Dylan, Cole, Debby and Brenda for guest star this week in So Random. I'm really close to Disney-people now. I'm thinking in going to Disney to replace Demi in Sonny with a Chance.

Peace & Love

Sonny Munroe

**Comments:**

**DDLover:** You want my place in SWAC? SONNY!

**Sonshine:** Just kidding!

**SelGomez:** Sonny, I told you and Chad are really bad playing yourselfs

**Sonshine:** I know, I was just kidding.

**ChadCooper:** I watched SWAC and ARE YOU GUYS STALKING US? WTF!

**PrettyTawni:** At least Tiffany is pretty! Like me!

**ZoraLanc:** Right, Sonny did you got another e-mail?

**Sonshine:** yea, but this is different: SONnY! MARRY ME OR I KILL YOU! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! I WILL F*CK U EVERY SINGLE DAY!

**SelGomez:** CREEPY!

**Sonshine:** U think? Thank god I'm going to Tawni's house for a sleepover with Zora, Chastity, Portlyn and Selena. I called FBI

**NicoH:** Thank god! I can't imagine Sonny married to a creepy guy!

**NarniaROCKS:** is worst than see Sonny and Chad getting married!

**ZoraLanc:** LOL! LMAO!

**SelGomez:** But they will, one day

**ChadCooper:** And I watch So Random!

**SelGomez:** Oh, and why did I find So Random DVD's in your dressing room?

**Sonshine:** You found WHAT in Chad's dressing room?

**SelGomez:** I found SO RANDOM DVD'S in Chad's dressing room

**Sonshine:** Chad, U watch SR?

**ChadCooper:** NO!

**ZoraLanc:** Sure u don't

**PrettyTawni:** SONNY! How can u know falling for the falls? I want know what happen in the date!

**Sonshine:** Srry! EVERYONE OFF!

**ObamaB:** Hello Sonny Munroe. me and my daughters love your show. Hope one day we can visit you there in Hollywood

**NarniaROCKS:** was that…

**NicoH:** BARACK OBAMA?

**ChadCooper:** O.O

* * *

I love when it ends in a akward moment!


End file.
